A Rising Sun
by jacyevans
Summary: The Volturi and the werewolves both remind the Cullens of their promises, and Bella realizes that she will ignite a war, no matter which choice she makes. Longer summary inside.


**Title:** A Rising Sun, Ch 1  
**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella (all canon pairings)  
**Summary:** BD AU - The Denali clan arrive two weeks early for the wedding, bringing mischief and trouble in their wake. But Tanya and Irina are the least of Bella's problems. When the Volturi and the werewolves both remind the Cullens of their promises, Bella realizes that she will ignite a war, no matter which choice she makes. What no one will realize until too late is that Aro wants something - and he will do anything to get it.  
**A/N:** This is sort of my version of Breaking Dawn - what I wanted to happen, or what I thought would have happened. There will be some small spoilers (the quotes of day are used out of context and some other minor details), but none of the major plot points. Thank you to Amethyst Jackson for all of her support 3

_Remember how it all began  
The apple and the fall of man  
The price we paid  
So the people say  
Down a path of shame it lead us  
Dared to bite the hand that fed us  
The fairy tale  
The moral end  
The wheel of fortune  
Never turns again_

--Thick as Thieves, Natalie Merchant

The morning sun was shining through my window, one of the rare beautiful days Forks had seen lately. Most of the summer had been dark and dreary, filled with storms. But I didn't mind. Rain meant I could spend more time outside with my vampire boyfriend.

As if responding to my thoughts – even though I knew perfectly well he couldn't hear them, a fact I was all too happy about – Edward's arms tightened around my waist. I sighed as he pressed a kiss to the back of my neck and buried his face in my hair.

"Good morning," he said, and my heart skipped a beat. I grinned, turning in his arms so I could kiss him.

Kissing Edward was second only to breathing on the list of things that I needed to survive. Not even eating could sustain me like feel of his cold lips on mine. I hoped that after adjusting to life as a newborn, when blood would be the thing I thought of and needed most, that feeling would stay the same for the rest of eternity.

Edward tangled his hands in my hair and I slid my hands along his bare back. He'd taken to spending the night without a shirt lately. I didn't have any complaints. I hated that I still had to sleep wrapped up in my quilt, but he claimed that halfway through the first night, my teeth had started chattering. I didn't bother arguing. If sleeping with my quilt between us was the only stipulation he had for staying half-naked, then I wasn't going to protest. I was just going to enjoy the view.

Edward slipped his hands under my shirt and skimmed them down my stomach. I gasped, and then groaned as he crept his fingers slowly up my sides. "Mmmm, good morning to you, too."

He chuckled, running his nose along the column of my throat. My breath hitched and I slid my hands down his chest.

A rather insistent knock at the window made both of us freeze.

"Was that-" I turned my head as far as I could towards the sound.

Edward growled, "Alice."

The window opened and I blushed a bright crimson as Alice jumped into my room. The smirk on her face told me she'd seen a lot more than I _ever _wanted her to see.

"Are you two decent?" she asked. She didn't give either of us a chance to answer. "Well, I hope so, because-"

"What do you _want,_ Alice?" Edward asked her through clenched teeth.

Alice huffed. "Aren't we huffy this morning? Don't yell at me just because you were too distracted to hear your cell phone." At Edward's silent glare, she rolled her eyes. "Esme needs you to come back to the house. Tanya called – she and her family are on their way."

"Now?" Edward sat up straight. He was suddenly a lot more alert. My heart sank as I realized there was no chance of continuing what we'd started once Alice left. "They're not due in until the day before the wedding."

"Apparently, Tanya got impatient and wants to make her amends by getting in my way. And Kate is just _dying _to meet Bella."

"I'll bet she is," he muttered. I wasn't sure what he meant, but the tone of his voice made my stomach twist with anxiety.

When neither of us made a move to get up, Alice tugged on my hand, so hard I almost fell out of bed. Only Edward's stone arms around me kept me in place. "Well, come on!" she said loudly enough that I winced, worried that Charlie had heard her. "Get dressed. Time to start the day, you laze-abouts."

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating," Edward quipped dryly.

Alice grinned. "That means I'm doing my job." She _skipped _towards the window, and then turned back to me with a grin. "Oh, and don't worry, Bella. I won't tell anyone about what I saw."

I blushed further, horrified at the thought. Emmett would never let me live this down. Nothing could be worse.

"Alice!" Edward hissed, but she only laughed and jumped out of my window.

He sighed and shook his head. I could feel the tension in his arms and tried to make light of the situation, despite my embarrassment. Trailing my hands across his shoulders, I sighed dramatically. "So, I guess there's no chance of us continuing what we started before we were most rudely interrupted by your sister, is there?"

Edward blinked at me for a moment and then chuckled. He kissed my cheek. "As much as I would prefer to lie here with you all morning, I would rather not suffer at the wrath of both Alice _and _Esme."

He disentangled himself from my arms and was pulling his shirt back on when I thought to ask, "Can I meet them?"

Edward paused, appearing to be thinking about how best to phrase himself. "Perhaps you should wait a day or so for them to-"

"Edward, I'm going to have to meet them sooner or later," I told him practically, getting out of bed and going over to my dresser, as if the decision had already been made. "Why should I wait until later as opposed to right now?"

He seemed to be struggling to come up with a reason for me to stay home, when we both knew that there was none. I already had my clothes in my hands. I simply stood there, waiting for an explanation I knew wasn't coming.

"You're right," he told me begrudgingly. I beamed at him.

"Great," I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Pretend to pick me up in twenty minutes?"

I was headed out my bedroom door, but Edward yanked me gently back towards him. I squeaked in surprise.

"You, my dear Isabella, amaze me," he said, punctuating every other word with a kiss to my shoulder. My heart sped faster with each touch of his lips to my skin.

"Because I was right for once?" I was barely able to gasp out the words.

Edward spun me around to face him. "No – because you're fearless in the face of the things you should be afraid of, and terrified of the things that should not scare you at all. You confuse me and frustrate me, and I will never stop learning new things about you." He tenderly kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wished I could come up with something more eloquent to say, but his words had stunned me beyond speech.

"Yes," he said, brushing my hair behind my ear. "That amazes me, too." He kissed me slowly, languidly, and I sighed, bringing my arms up around his neck to pull him closer.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes," he whispered against my lips, then he was gone before my eyes had a chance to process that he'd moved at all.

I blinked at the space where he was previously standing and narrowed my eyes. "Tease," I muttered, but I was smiling as I headed towards the shower.

It wasn't until I allowed myself to try to relax under the spray that I realized my nerves were finally catching up with me. I was about to meet the Denali coven. More importantly, I was about to meet Tanya.

I knew she was fantastically beautiful - she had to be. She and her sisters had inspired the succubus legends. I also knew that Edward had no interest in her. I had no reason to be jealous, but I couldn't help my insecurities. I knew that Tanya had taken an interest in him before. Who was to say she wouldn't again?

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew that Edward would be precise. He'd be at the door exactly twenty minutes from the time he left me. My hands shook just a little as I reached to turn off the water and grabbed my towel off of the edge of the sink.

When I emerged downstairs, dressed and ready to go, Edward was already standing in my kitchen, leaning against the wall. I could tell by the set of his mouth that he was fighting back a smirk. Charlie was sitting at the table, staring a hole in his head.

Charlie had not taken the news of our engagement very well. His first question had been whether or not I was pregnant. I'd sputtered, bright red, and told him _definitely _not. He still hadn't warmed up to the idea, but he'd given us his blessing – after forcing me to call my mother. On speakerphone.

Renee was less than thrilled. She did not yell, thankfully, which was what I had expected. She did, however, give me a lengthy lecture on the pitfalls of getting married so young and the benefits of living my life first and waiting until after college for such a commitment.

I stood there and listened to her rant, saying nothing, because nothing she could say would make me change my mind.

Over the past few weeks, Charlie took every opportunity to throw Edward out of the house when it got too late and to glare at him when he thought I wasn't paying attention. I could only imagine what was going on in his head. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Morning, Dad," I said, going over to the pantry to grab a cereal bar to eat in the car. I turned to Edward. "All set?"

"Where are you going in such a rush this morning?" Charlie asked me. He smirked. "Alice running you ragged again?"

Charlie knew how crazed Alice had become over planning my wedding. He'd been the subject of her insanity as she fitted him for his suit. I'd smirked at the horrified expression on his face the entire time.

What he didn't know was the reason behind her overzealousness – Alice wanted my first and only wedding as a human to be perfect. I insisted this would be my only wedding, human or not.

I laughed. "No, not today." I eyed Edward quickly, searching my brain for a quick lie that would sound close enough to the truth. "Some of Edward's family is coming in early."

"They'd like to meet Bella before the wedding day, to get to know her better," Edward added, coming to my rescue. I shot him a grateful glance.

Charlie cleared his throat. "That sounds – nice." I could tell he was _trying _to be polite. I appreciated the effort.

"We should get going, Dad. Es- Edward's mom is expecting us." I linked my fingers through Edward's and angled him in the general direction of the door.

He nodded to my father, murmuring, "Chief Swan."

My father eyed him coolly and nodded silently in return. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. "Bye, Dad," I called, resisting the urge to slam the door behind me.

Edward laughed as he held the door to his car open for me and then got in on the driver's side. He slowly eased away from the curb, waiting until we were on the highway to start speeding.

"Childish," I muttered, and Edward chuckled again.

"He only wants what he thinks is best for you. In his mind, what is best for you is not me."

I snorted. No, in Charlie's mind, I knew who was best for me, and the thought made my heart ache. I wondered if the pack had heard from him lately, and if he was safe.

I was sure that Edward had a first-hand glance at my father's thoughts on Jacob and my relationship, or the current lack-there-of. His sudden silence and stoic expression made me nervous.

"Edward," I asked him, careful to keep my voice and expression neutral, "you don't…agree with him, do you?"

He said nothing for a moment. He continued to stare out at the road, hands flexing around the steering wheel nervously. My stomach fluttered in response.

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry you if I didn't want you to be mine…forever," he said the word hesitantly, knowing the deeper meaning it held. "But I can't help but wonder what your life would be like if you chose to be with someone else, someone…like Jacob."

I groaned. "Ugh, are we _really _having this conversation again?" I turned his face towards me, knowing from experience that we would be fine without him watching the road for the minute my words would take to say. "I love you, Edward Cullen, more than anything in this world, more than life itself. I could never be with anyone but you." I dropped my hands from his cheeks. "You're stuck with me for eternity. Deal with it."

Edward's amber eyes bore into mine so deeply that my heart felt like it would beat straight out of my chest. He slowly moved his gaze away from mine and pulled the car over to the side of the road. My brow furrowed.

"What are you-"

Then, his mouth crashed against mine, and I lost the ability to think, speak. Do anything but focus on him and the feel of his lips.

Edward clung to my arms, gently pulling me into his lap so I was straddling his thighs. I wasn't exactly comfortable. My back dug into the steering wheel and my side was hitting the handle of the door; then, Edward grasped my hips, pulling them flush against his, and all thoughts of discomfort flew out the window. I groaned and ground myself against him.

He pulled away from me with a sound somewhere between a choke and a moan. "Bella, we need to stop." He sounded like that was the last thing he wanted to do. The fact that he was kissing his way down my throat did not help his case.

"No, we don't," I argued, arching my neck back to give him better access.

Edward swallowed hard. "Alice… Esme…"

"They can wait." I kissed his neck, but he turned his head away. Only then did I realize he had stopped breathing.

"Oh." I stared down at our laps and fought back the blush I knew was creeping up my neck. That certainly wouldn't help matters. "Do you want me to move?"

Edward squeezed my hips. My breath hitched. "Not particularly." He let out the breath he was holding slowly. "But it might be wise."

I disentangled myself from him carefully, taking care to make no sudden movements. When I was back in my own seat, he restarted the car and headed back towards his house again.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

Edward stared at me incredulously. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should have noticed I was pushing you too far sooner. I should have-"

"Shh." Edward pressed his finger to my lips. "Do not think, for even a second, that you are the one at fault."

"It's not your fault either." I could tell that he was blaming himself.

He shook his head. "Yes, it is."

Before I could argue further, we were pulling into his garage. Edward cut the engine and opened my door in less than a second, holding out his hand to help me out of the car.

I shook my head. "Show off."

Edward smiled crookedly, took my hand and led me inside.

"It's about time," Alice grumbled as we walked into the living room. The knowing smirk on her face told me she knew exactly why we were late. I blushed.

"Well, well, look who's finally arrived." I turned towards the unfamiliar, musical voice, and instantly froze where I stood.

"Tanya," Edward said as a greeting, clasping my hand tightly in his. My heart beat quickly in response.

"Come now, Edward, is that how you greet me after so long?" She feigned innocence, but her mischievous smile gave her away.

Edward groaned, closing his eyes tightly, as if that would shut out the images he was probably seeing from her head. "Tanya, _please._"

She laughed. "Ah, Edward. I've missed you." Edward said nothing.

One of the other sisters – Kate, I assumed – rolled her eyes and cut in, seeming to sense that Edward needed to be rescued. I liked her just bit more for it. "As have we all, Tanya, no need to tease the poor boy." She winked at me. "Not yet anyway." Edward's lips quirked as Kate sashayed towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. My fingers twitched. "Hello, Edward."

"Nice to see you too, Kate."

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us to your fiancée?" I could see Kate wince a bit and followed her gaze to the other side of the room where Irina must have been standing. She'd been watching the entire exchange with mild interest bordering on indifference. I was getting the feeling that the grudge she held against me for Laurent's death was far from gone. My heart beat just a bit faster in my chest.

I could feel Edward's hand tighten further around mine. Even though his grip was bordering on painful, I squeezed back, letting him know I was there.

"This is Isabella Swan," he said, gesturing to me. "Bella, this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen." He pointed to each of the gorgeous women in front of me. Kate's hair was a pale blonde, hanging long and straight to her back. Carmen had dark, wavy hair framing a face with just a hint of an olive tone to her skin. Irina's hair was so light, it was almost silver, and hung straight to her chin.

Yet, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Tanya, with her strawberry-blonde hair and startling eyes. She was more beautiful than I ever would have dared to imagine. Standing in the same room as she and Rosalie, I felt dull to the point of boredom. I wanted to find a hole and stay there until the wedding.

"Eleazar is with Carlisle in his study," I heard Edward say, and I nodded, feeling miserable. "You'll meet him later."

"Hello, Bella," Carmen said, approaching us. I was instantly jealous of the way she seemed to glide across the floor. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Edward's eyebrow lifted in her direction and I could see him fighting a smile. I would have to ask him later what she'd been thinking about.

"Yes," Tanya added, a smirk pulling at her lips. "We've just heard _so _much about you." His smile immediately fell, and he glared harshly at her.

"That's enough, Tanya," he growled.

She shrugged. "I was merely making an observation." I decided I didn't want to know what she'd been thinking just by glancing at Edward's face.

"Stop goading him, Tanya. You've only been here five minutes." Kate rolled her eyes again.

"But it's so _easy,_ isn't it?" Rosalie added, crossing her arms and smiling widely. Tanya glanced at her and the two of them laughed. I shouldn't have been surprised that they appeared to be close.

"Childish," Alice muttered, rolling her eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at her. I wondered if she knew I had said the exact same thing about Charlie and Edward's behavior towards each other earlier. "Edward, I need to steal Bella from you."

I groaned. "Alice, can't the dress fitting wait?"

"No," she said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me up the stairs, much to the obvious amusement of everyone else in the room.

"You should thank me for saving you," she said when we were in her bedroom.

I sighed. "She doesn't seem to like me very much." I don't know why this bothered me. I shouldn't care what Tanya thought of me.

"Tanya doesn't like many people, as a rule." She was talking around my statement, as if there was something she was purposely trying to hide from me. I wondered if she already knew what Tanya had been thinking about.

I tried asking her. "Alice-"

"Everything will be fine," she murmured as she slipped my dress over my head. "You'll see." I nodded.

But deep down, I wasn't quite sure if she was right.


End file.
